thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Dregs of Society
Dregs of Society has a long history and has served as both temporary replacement for the ancient TLDR and raid-planning board in its latter days. Creation In October of 2005, the fledgling TLDR was deleted by its host, Invisionfree, due to a disgruntled former member reporting it to the Invisionfree mods. It was believed that TLDR would be gone forever, so HellPenguin took it upon himself to create a replacement Invisionfree board: Dregs of Society, named after the derogatory, "dregs of society", which had been used against TLDRers by the Emmaphites during the Emma War. The TLDR Civil War :From The TLDR Civil War Soon after the forum's creation, Glue and Lazrik observed Waterwitch abusing her powers against DoS members. This incident was largely precipitated by Dubbus and Roffaler, two posters who especially enjoyed trolling Waterwitch. The two admins consulted Nigma, who finally decided to join DoS in order to deal with the situation, and the three of them made a joint decision to remove the admin rights of Waterwitch and Riscaa since they were threatening permanent account deletions of members who they did not like. As a result of their demotions, Waterwitch and Riscaa left DoS, but not before severely scolding the three admins and the entire TLDR community. DoS went into upheaval. Although Waterwitch had been considered mean-spirited and unforgiving during the entire history of the TLDR, verbally abusing members and publicly opposing all TLDR military actions, the fact that she had boobs had kept her in constant celebrity status. Riscaa had been liked and considered a friend by nearly everyone. Their departure drove a division between the admins, as well as the members. HellPenguin subsequently stripped Nigma, Glue, and Lazrik of their powers as punishment. The first and last battle between Nigma/Lazrik's small forces and HellPenguin's large amount of supporters took place on DoS. Nigma and Lazrik were no match for HellPenguin's admin powers. In the end, Nigma and Lazrik were banned from DoS. Unlike his fellow demoted admins, Glue did not participate in the revolt against HellPenguin, remaining neutral in the conflict. The second forum to have the name "TLDR" was born as a result. Nigma and Lazrik created it to be the true continuation of the old TLDR. Due to their small support on DoS, the early days of the second TLDR were rough and unsure. At one point it appeared that DoS had won, since barely anyone appeared to be willing to relocate. The two empires never directly attacked each other after this moment. A shaky peace reigned. The Downfall of DoS DoS, although it was the dominant board in the beginning, began to steadily lose popularity in favor of the reborn TLDR due to HellPenguin's unpopular behavior. Because of an infatuation he'd had with a girl in real life, HellPenguin changed his image, becoming an emo, something that was anathema to the TLDR way of life. The Haze/Celi Debacle also further caused him to lose popularity as Haze was banned from DoS due to a rude comment he had made to Celi. By the time Tiffanie decided to rehost TLDR, DoS was essentially dead, only a few stubborn posters still remaining. DoS as a Raid Board DoS remained dead until Spring of 2006, where, after HellPenguin's second Emma raid proposal, it began to see use as a forum that was to be specifically used to plan TLDR raids as both a safety precaution to prevent TLDR from being blamed and as a way to keep raid plans secret. TLDRers first launched an attaack from DoS against Emmawatson.net, almost exactly a year after the infamous 2005 raid. Due to fear that the Emmaphites would retaliate again, the original plan was to delete DoS after the raid in order to eliminate any connection between TLDR and the attack. However, the Emmaphites' unenthusiastic response made TLDRers realize that there was no need, and so DoS became a permanent raid board. Several weeks later, OT Spin-off rival TIAC was attacked by DoS, utterly obliterating it. Even though the attack had been highly successful, DoS ended up failing in its purpose, for the leader of TIAC, Raistlin, deduced that the attackers must have been from TLDR and reported the forum to Invisionfree, resulting in TLDR's second deletion approximately a month later. As TLDR began to lose interest in raiding again, DoS fell once again into disuse. Lazrik started to privately host TLDR himself, meaning TLDR was no longer in danger of being deleted by Invisionfree. However, DoS still had the advantage of being secret and hidden, which aided TLDRers as they planned to raid TIAC's successor, IFAP, in Spring of 2007. Unfortunately, the raid never happened due to word of its plans getting out to the IFAP admins, who disallowed new accounts from being created on their forum. Although it was expected that summer would bring a new era of raiding as it had the previous year, TLDR instead fell into a dark age of inner strife throughout the season, and raiding could not have been farther from TLDRers' minds. Except for the occasional post, DoS remained mostly dead from then on. The End of DoS In February of 2008, the TLDR merged with the Free OT and the merged forum temporarily adapted the name Dregs of Society for itself. As a result, HellPenguin agreed to put the original Dregs of Society to rest and it was deleted, having served TLDR in one capacity or another for almost two and a half years. Several months later, the merged forum decided to change its name back to TLDR. Category:OT Spin-offs Category:Internet Forums